Trip through the Dimensions
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Two normal girls get kidnaped by Voldy and get saved ny one of the girl's mother and now they have to go and attend Hogwarts... CHOAS! FredXOC GeorgeXOC RemusXOC Better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Trip through the Dimensions

**~I do not own Harry Potter! I only own my OCs~**

"ROXIE GO MAKE SOME POPCRON!" A girl with blonde hair and blue-green eyes yelled.

"I'M COMING!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes shouted.

These two girls were Roxanne Mockie and Heather Blackwood. These two girls were watching all of the Harry Potter movies. Well most of them, they do not have the seventh movie. And they're favorite Harry Potter characters were none other than Fred and George Weasley. Roxanne (Roxie) walked back in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Finally!" Heather cheered.

"I was only gone five minutes." Roxie stated.

Roxie and Heather pulled out they're wands when the first movie started. All was going well when, out of nowhere, a lot of black smoke entered the room. The girls were coughing and hacking at first, when all of the sudden, they saw about twelve guys in black enter the room. Then a man that only harry potter fans would know entered the room and that man was Voldemort. The two teenaged girls did the only thing they could do; scream and run.

They ran out the closest door that they could get to and that door led to kitchen. Since they're ear piecing screams distracted the Death Eaters, so they got past them easily. They ran into Roxie's room and locked the door. There were several beams of light that burned through the door, making holes.

"Back off I have a chainsaw!" Roxie yelled while making chainsaw noises. Heather face palmed. The Death Eaters looked through the holes in the door and glared when they saw she did not have a chainsaw. Roxie and Heather dove under the bed, when the Death Eaters broke through the door. The Death Eaters tore that room apart. Soon they found them and casted a spell on them to knock them out.

**~Later~**

A woman in her late twenties walked in and started to freak out. This woman is Roxie's mom and she looks just like her daughter. She was also a Harry Potter fan. She heard a popping noise and turned around. She all most had a heart attack at what she saw. Standing behind her was, the one and only, professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Miss Mockie" He started. "I'm afraid to inform you that your child, and her friend, has been captured by lord Voldemort."

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Don't worry we will get them back-"

"You better or so help me…" She growled. "Why would he want them? They're just muggles!"

"Actually they have powers that no one knew about." He stated. "You also have the same powers as them." By this point, Carey was freaking out even more. Her daughter, her daughter's best friend, and herself were witches! She as got to be dreaming!

"If you like you can come with me to get them back." He told her.

"I'm in!" She said while running to her room. She grabbed her 'fake' wand, a book full of 'fake' spells, and a bullhorn.

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked pointing to the bullhorn.

"You'll see." She replied. He held his arm out, she grabbed it and there was popping sound again and they were outside a mansion.

**~With Roxie and Heather~**

Roxie and Heather were sitting in a cage staring at the Death Eater that was watching them.

"Let us out!" Roxie yelled. "Or I will use the Death spell on you!"

"Yeah right!" He laughed.

"I swear to God, I will!" She lied.

He just laughed and she growled. She whipped out her 'fake' wand and pointed it at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled. Then the unexpected happened, a green light came out of her wand and hit him directly. She screamed.

"Oh my God!" Both of them yelled.

"You killed him!" Heather yelled.

"I killed him!" Roxie yelled.

"I know!"

Then Voldemort walked in with four Death Eaters. He smirked.

"I guess I underestimated you." He stated. "Strip them of they're wands."

The girls then threw they're wands at him. There was no way in hell they were letting total strangers touch them.

"Nice to know you will corporate with me."

"Hell no!" Heather yelled.

"I would rather die!" Roxie yelled.

"That could be arranged." Voldy said with a smile.

"Look Voldy" Roxie started. "As long as you are in here, Heather and I are going to sing songs you hate!"

"Try me." He taunted.

"Ok then." Heather and Roxie started talking in hushed tones until they decided on the first song. They started singing the chorus to _Dinosaur _by _Ke$ha._

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R  
A dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R  
A dinosaur  
An O-L-D M-A-N  
You're just an old man  
Hitting on me what?  
You need a CAT scan_

Hey dinosaur,  
Hey you're prehistoric!  
Hey dinosaur,  
That's what you are HA! 

_Hey carnivore,  
You want my meat and I know it!  
Hey dinosaur, that's what you are HA!  
Yeah, your pretty old hahaha_

By the time they were done they could not breathe, because they were laughing too hard.

"Kill them." Voldemort said in a p****d off tone. The girls shut up. The doors then flew off they're hinges and Carey was standing in the door way looking like a p****d off momma bear. She held the blow horn up to her lips.

"Break your wands in half, drop them on the ground, and put your hands in the air." She yelled. Roxie, being the smartest girl I know, started singing.

"Put your right foot in. Take your right foot out. Put your right foot in and sh-" Roxie was then hit upside the head by Heather.

"Shut-up Roxie!" Heather yelled. Carey cast the spell Alohomora to unlock the cage door. The girls ran out of it and started running to Carey and Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. A green light came out and hit Roxie in the back. She fell flat on her face.

"ROXIE!" Both her mother and best friend yelled. There was muffled laughter coming from Roxie. Her head popped up and she was laughing, she turned her head towards Voldemort.

"Is that supposed to tickle?" She asked.

"How are you alive!" Voldy asked/yelled.

"Let me explain you something Voldy" She started. "When a girl is on her 'cycle' she becomes invincible!"

"Roxanne Ruth Mockie, get your little butt over here!" Her mother yelled. And she did just that. Carey casted the spell _**Petrificus Totalus, and paralyzed the Death Eater that had the girls wands. She handed them they're wands.**_

"_**Let's get going!" Carey told them. Dumbledore held out his arm, they grabbed it and they were gone.**_

_~Chapter 1 Done~_

_Victoria: lol Voldy's a Dinosaur!_

_Beth: I know right!_

_Victoria: 'Till next time…_

_Beth: REVIEW!_

_Victoria: THAT'S MY LINE! _____


	2. Chapter 2

Trip through the Dimensions

**~All I own is my OCs~**

They were transported to Hogwarts. Carey was fine with the trip; the girls on the other hand were leaning on each other for support.

"Miss Mockie if you will come with me we can talk about this." Dumbledore said to Carey.

"OK" She replied. She turned to the girls. "You two stay here."

"But we want to come with you!" Roxie whined.

"Oh well" Was her reply.

When they walked out the room Roxie and Heather were all alone.

"I want to know what they are talking about…" Heather wondered a loud.

"I got it!" Roxie exclaimed. There was spell that Roxie remembered. She pulled her wand out and started to make very short vibrating motions with her wand and made a low buzzing sound. Then she said _Phlyondewal_ and there was a small puff of smoke and a small fly was there.

"Yes, it worked!" Roxie cheered.

"What now?" Heather asked.

"Just watch" Roxie replied. The fly landed on her hand. "Fly my pretty, fly!"

The fly flew through under the door and into the room. The fly buzzed around a little and landed on the wall. Inside the room Molly, Arthur, Snape,McGonagall, Remus, and Dumbledore were talking about the girls.

"How can this be?" McGonagall asked.

"There is no way that was the real Voldemort!" Carey exclaimed. "He doesn't get resurrected until the end Harry's fourth year!"

"How do you know?" Snape asked. He was not sure of her.

"Classified" Carey stated. "If I tell you, then I have to kill you" Snape growled.

"Well then we have a whole school year to prepare." Dumbledore sighed. "In the mean time Heather and Roxie will attend Hogwarts." Snape almost had a conniption.

"Sir, those two girls are not mature enough to attend!" Snape tried to convince him.

"SHUT-UP YOU D**M SNAKE!" Heather and Roxie yelled from the other side of the door. Carey looked at the wall, saw the fly, and sighed. She pulled her wand out.

"Phlyswatter" Carey said with a flick of her wand. The fly disappeared with a puff of smoke. Two 'D**M IT's could be heard. Carey walked out of the room. They could a fight break out. She soon walked back in holding two wands.

"That should keep them out!" Carey stated while holding the wands up. "Carry on"

"Sir, those two girls are sixteen!" Snape all most yelled. "They are far too old to start! They would have missed lot information on magic!"

"Look" Carey started. "They will be fine. It's not like they have, say, a bottle of neon pink ink and Lucius Malfoy insulting them!" Just as the words left her mouth…

**~With the girls~**

The girls were sitting on the bench bored half to death… At least this random bottle of neon pink ink was beside them to keep them company. They herd foot steps coming up the hall. They looked and thought they saw the Devil… But it was just Lucius Malfoy.

"OMG, Heather it's the Devil!" Roxie exclaimed while pointing at said Malfoy. He glared at them.

"Filthy little Mud-Bloods" It was at that time all he could see was a stream of neon pink…

People in Greenland were woken up by someone yelling 'YOU TWO BETTER RUN!'

**~With Carey~**

Two flashes zipped threw the office and under the desk. Carey looked at the door and busted a gut laughing. Molly looked too and joined Carey on the floor. Arthur and Remus were trying so hard not to laugh.

"What happened to you, Lucius?" Arthur asked letting out a chuckle. Lucius just turned his glare over to him.

"Those filthy Mud-" Lucius then flew across the room from the punch Carey gave him.

"Never insult MY girls!" Carey yelled. Lucius just held his bloody nose.

"I say they attend!" Remus piped up. "They would be perfect!"

"Then it's settled! The girls stay!" Dumbledore cheered. Lucius just walked out muttering something about a demon woman.

"What was that!" Carey asked/yelled. Lucius just scurried out of the room.

**~Chapter 2 done~**

**Victoria: Finally done!**

**Vicky: I told you Victoria, if I had to help then you had to put ME in this!**

**Beth: And you gots-ta end up with Sirius Black!**

**Vicky: Hell yeah!**

**Victoria: Let me just get this straight for anyone who has this confused… Vicky is MY alto ego! And Beth is MY best friend!**

**Beth: Got that right sister!**

**Vicky: Now we leave you with a song…**

**Victoria: Sing along if you know it!**

**Beth: It's a nursery rhyme!**

**All: **_**Lizzie found an axe and gave her mother 40 whacks. When she saw what she'd done she gave her father 41.**_

**Vicky: That is one creepy nursery rhyme!**

**Victoria: Yeah it's for Lizzie Borden!**

**Beth: Ya know some people murdered her parents in the nude.**

**Victoria: If I EVER kill anyone, I'm doing it in the nude!**

**Vicky: I'll go to court in the nude!**

**Beth: Lol**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**

**Vicky:… In the nude… **__


	3. Chapter 3

Trip through the Dimensions

**~If I owned Harry Potter, Fred would be alive~**

**~Roxie's POV~**

So tired… I wish I was a sleep… You see we were walking in the middle of nowhere and Lupin would not tell us where the hell we were going! I sighed as we walked pass _another _tree. I looked over at Heather and saw she was almost sleepwalking.

_I'm bored…_

_**Well stop whining you little brat!**_

I couldn't help but smile when I got a reply from my 'inner self', Trixie. See, Trixie is a ghost and she lives inside my head. We believe that I'm the reincarnation of Trixie and that is why she's in my head.

_Where have YOU been for the last three days?_

_**I decided that it was good time to be quiet.**_

_Yeah right! If it was Zak Bagans shirtless you would be jumping for joy, right?_

_**HELL YEAH!**_

I rolled my eyes at her insaneness.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. "I'm ti…" I was cut off when I saw where we were staying.

"Roxie is that-?" I cut off Heather's question.

"Yes, Heather, that is the Burrow!" I stated.

_**Run, Fred, run!**_

_Put the shut to the up!_

I mentally glared at Trixie. In the corner of my eye I saw my mom sigh. Once we got to the door, Lupin opened the door. We all ducked as a plate went flying towards us. I smiled to myself. _This is going to be fun._

**~Time passes~**

**~Normal POV~**

Arthur Weasley was leading Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Heather, and Roxie threw the woods to Merlin knows where.

"Ron, where're we going?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know." Ron replied. "Dad, where we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Arthur replied.

Heather and Roxie were both walking side-by-side. The Weasley twins were walking a bit closer to the said girls. Soon Amos and Cedric Diggory came into sight. They exchanged greetings, but the girls didn't pay attention. They started walking again and came to a cliff. Sitting on the cliff was an old boot. Everybody started gathering around it.

"What's with the dirty old boot?" Harry asked.

"It's not just an old boot, mate-""It's a port key." Fred and George replied.

Everybody grabbed the boot. Harry was a little late but he grabbed it. They flew up into the air. "Let go!" Arthur yelled. Heather and Roxie screamed as they fell. They all landed with a thump.

"Oww, I landed on something hard." Roxie whined.

"Same here…" Heather agreed.

"That would be us!" Fred and George groaned from under the girls. Both girls crawled off them.

**~Roxie's POV~**

_**Fred and Roxie sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be-**_

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE TRIXIE!" I yelled out load earning many strange glances. I blushed while Heather face-palmed.

"She has a ghost in her head." Heather explained while smacking me upside the head.

_**EARTHQUAKE!**_

"Stupid ghost" I muttered. We walked into the campground.

"Alright everybody in" Arthur said once we got to the tent.

Heather, Harry, and I were standing outside of the tent unsure if we should go in or not… In the end we all went in at the same time. We looked around in aw at the magical tent.

"I love magic!" We said at the same time. While everybody was unpacking Heather and I were sitting twiddling our thumbs.

"Why aren't you unpacking?" The twins asked at the same time. We both shrugged.

"Cause we're lazy." I said while leaning back in my chair. I leaned a little too much and fell backwards. "Here we go" I said as I fell. I hit the floor with a thump. As I looked up I couldn't help but laugh. Heather, George, and Fred couldn't help but join in. Fred helped me up.

_**Just say you love him already!**_

_Note to self: kill inner!_

_**And that would be a form of suicide.**_

_Oh shut up._

**~At the game~**

We were walking up the steps of the stadium.

"How far up are we?" Ron asked/whined.

"Well let's put it this way; if it rains you'll be the first to know." I heard Lucius say.

_**Roxie, may I beat him with his pimp cane?**_

I couldn't help but giggle at my inner. The two demons, I mean Malfoys, looked at me like I was stupid.

"What's so funny?" Lucius snarled.

"My inner demon just asked if she could beat you with your pimp cane." I replied causally while everybody else was chuckling and giggling. The two Blondes just walked away. I saw Draco glance at Heather before leaving. I couldn't help but grin. I looked over to my best friend. "I think Draco likes you." I informed her in a whisper. She made a gagging sound.

**~After the game, since the authoress only knows that the Irish won~**

We were all back in the tent partying since the Irish won. While in the mist of our partying Ron randomly stepped up and said "Nobody can beat Krum!"

"Krum" Fred and George chanted as they ran around Ron flapping they're arms like they were wings. Ginny stepped up and took his hand.

"Ron, I think you're in love!" And we sang. But the Authoress has no idea what the lyrics were. We heard a boom outside and Heather and I grabbed our bags.

"Sounds like the Irish are celebrating." Fred stated.

"Stop, stop!" Arthur commanded. "It's not the Irish. Get your things we're leaving." On the outside I was calm as ever but on the inside I was panicking.

_Oh, Merlin! I did I come? I knew this was going to happen!_

_**You were seduced by Fred into coming.**_

_This is no time for joking!_

We all ran outside.

"Fred, George you're in charge of Ginny!" Arthur informed. And we ran Heather and I stayed as close to Fred and George as we could. When it was all over with we went looking for the others. We saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron surrounded. Arthur ran towards them.

"That's my son!" He yelled as he pushed pass them. As we got closer we saw the dark mark up in the sky. I felt a sharp pain in right arm and cried out in pain. I fell to my knees as Fred, George, and Heather ran towards me.

"Roxie, what's wrong?" Heather asked in a panicked tone.

"My… arm…" I choked out through my clenched teeth. I saw Heather pull my sleeve up and her eyes widened. I looked with what little strength I had. I saw a dagger on my arm with a snake wrapping around it.

"What's this mark?" I heard Fred ask in a serious tone.

"I don't… know…" The pain dulled and I blacked out.

**~Chapter three done~**

**Victoria: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Vicky: What will happen next?**

**Beth: Review and you'll find out!**

**Victoria: If you guys would REVIEW then I would update faster!**

**Vicky: Just Review…**

**Beth: Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Trip through the Dimensions

**~If I owned Harry Potter, Finny-Winny would go for a walky-walky~ **

_I was standing the corridor of Hogwarts; everything, except for me, was in black and white. I stood there wondering what was happening, when two men walked in. One had grey hair and the other had red hair. I could see the grey haired man holding an infant. _

"_Salazar, what are you doing with that infant?"The red haired man asked. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

"_Simple __Godric, this young child is the only witch in her family of squibs." Salazar started. "She as great immense powers. I want to harness these powers but…" He stopped. He looked displeased. "She is too powerful; she would kill me the first chance she got…" He pulled his wand out._

"_What are you doing?" Godric asked. _

"_You'll see" Salazar put the wand to the infant's right arm. A dagger with a snake wrapping around it appeared. The infant started to cry. "Shush little one" He waved his hand and the infant silenced. _

"_What have you done to the girl?" Godric looked pissed. Salazar just smirked._

_Everything started fading to black. I can't move! I can't scream either! Someone help! _

**~Roxie wakes up~**

I shot up. I looked around and saw I was in Ginny's room. My heart was beating a mile a minute. My breathing was heavy and I was sweating. I brought my hand up to my head and sighed. I quickly pulled my sleeve up. I looked at the mark upon my arm and sighed once again. What does this mark mean? How could this happen? Why me? Where the Hell is Trixie? Do Wizards eat Ice-cream? If so, how do I get some?

I got up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was a mess, Oh well. I pulled my wand out and put it to my right arm. Bandages shot out and wrapped around my arm, thus covering the mark.

I walked down the stairs into the living room… No one was there. I looked around looking for someone, anyone. I found a note on the… cat? I opened the note only for it to come to life and start talking.

"_Victoria, we went to Diagon Alley without you. Now before you start to get mad you are not alone, Fred stayed behind… Well he had to he was asleep from staying up all night waiting for you to wake up. This note was written at 5:00 A.M. Hope to see you soon."_

The note was from my mom. I closed the note and walked upstairs. I saw a door that said "Fred and George". I opened the door to see Fred sleeping. I couldn't help but smile, He looked so peaceful… I closed the door and walked downstairs. I walked back to Ginny's room and grabbed my bag.

This bag was special; it could summon anything from my house. All I had to do was think about it. I reached onto my bag and pulled out my MP3 player. I walked back to the living room. I looked at my watch and saw it was 7:15 and sighed. I turned my MP3 player on and put the ear buds in. The first song that came on was _Alyssa Lies _by _Jason Michael Carroll_. This song was so sad…

**~Normal POV~**

Roxie listened to that song and waited for the last chorus to sing to herself. Fred walked downstairs and stopped when he head her soft voice sing.

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do_

Fred could tell she was sad from her voice. Then all of the sudden Roxie was up on her feet and dancing like a fool. Fred raised an eyebrow at her bipolar moment. Roxie stopped and blushed.

**~Roxie's POV~**

Oh crap he saw me…

Fred just stared at me while I stood there like a deer in headlights.

**Anyone home?**

_Where the Hell were you!_

**Places….**

I sighed.

"It was my favorite song… I thought you were asleep…" I smile sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck.

"What was the song?" Fred asked trying to clear the tension.

"_Livin La Vida Loca" _I replied. He raised an eyebrow. I sighed and pulled out one of my ear buds and handed it to him. He just stared at it. I grabbed it and put it in his ear for him. I started the song from beginning. In the end we started dancing to it.

When we were done we decided to go ahead and go to Diagon Ally to meet the others. We both used flu-powder (SP?) and went to Diagon Ally. We wondered around looking for the others when we found George and Heather.

"Wait it might not be them!" Heather pointed out. I couldn't help but smirk. "If it's really Roxie then she'll know the lyrics to Snape's theme song …" Heather stood in front of me and we both sang the Chorus of Snape's theme song…

"_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me"_

We both smiled broadly at the song while the twins laughed at how the song relates to Snape so much…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Victoria: To tired to talk… **

**Vicky: Zzzzzzzz…..**

**Beth: *At Church***

**Victoria: Review *Yawn***


	5. Chapter 5

Trip through the Dimensions

**~There was once a girl. Her name was Victoria and she loved Harry Potter. She always forgot to say that she didn't own it. One day the police came and took her away. But luckily, she got off with insanity. Ever since that day she always did her disclaimer at the beginning of every fanfiction she ever wrote… The End~**

…Normal POV…

Heather, Roxie, Fred, and George walked through Diagon Ally, looking at random shops. Draco looked, saw Heather, and ran to her like a lost puppy.

"Hey" He said coolly once he got there. Roxie couldn't help but giggle at the look George gave Draco.

"Hey, Drakey" Heather said while ruffling his hair.

"PASTA~!" Roxie randomly yelled out. Heather sighed at Roxie's stupidity. Roxie then caught sight of a chocolate shop and ran into said shop. Fred ran close behind thus leaving Heather alone with George and Draco.

"I see you're still hanging out with these blood traders" Draco said to Heather. George clenched his fist slightly. "Why don't you come with me? Then you'll be treated right. Unlike these poor pathetic-"

"SHUT-UP MALFOY!" George yelled while grabbing Heather's hand and running off with her. They disappeared into the crowed streets of Diagon Ally, leaving Draco to his lonesome. But not for long! Roxie ran out of the chocolate and glomped Draco.

"DRAKEY~!" She yelled while hugging him to death. "Where's Heather, Drakey?" Roxie asked the blonde. He pointed weakly in the direction George ran in. Roxie ran off in said direction. Once Roxie found Heather she saw Heather holding George's hand. Roxie started to hide behind random people, trying to be sneaky.

"Roxie, what are you doing?" Fred asked once he caught up to the hyper teenager.

"Sshh!" She shushed him. "I'm trying to spy!" Heather heard this and stopped with George. Heather started to think why Roxie would spy on her.

Then she noticed that she was holding George's hand. She jerked her hand out of his while blushing like crazy. Roxie then flipped out and started attacking Fred. Heather walked over and wacked her on the head. While Roxie was on the ground she pointed randomly and said "Look a flying squirrel!"

…

They were walking down the street when they passed by Draco and Lucius. They heard Lucius mumble something under his breath.

"But Heather's a pure-blood!" Draco yelled. Heather and Roxie looked back him for a moment then just shrugged it off. But Roxie turned around and yelled "Expecto patronums!" While running off.

…

Fred, George, Heather, and Roxie sat on the train to Hogwarts… Well sort of; George and Heather were sitting next to each other while Fred sat next to Roxie who was asleep with her head on his shoulder. The door to the trolley (Is that what they're called?) opened to reveal Draco.

"Hello Heather" He greeted her. "Weasleys"

"Malfoy" The twins mumbled.

"Dragon bogies" Roxie mumbled in her sleep. A bump on the track made Roxie's head fall into Fred's lap, scaring the ever living out of him. He didn't want to wake her so he left her there.

"Looks like its true love" Draco smirked. "A mud-blood and blood-traitor"

"Shut up Malfoy" George almost yelled. Heather shushed him.

"Don't wake her up!" Heather hissed. "She'll kill us all if that happens!" Draco then left them. Carey walked passed the cart, saw Roxie, and turned around. She poked her head in.

"What happened to Roxie?" Carey asked.

"She fell asleep and fell into Fred's lap." Heather explained.

"Just making sure." Carey walked out and back to her cart…

"Dobby's sock" Roxie mumbled again. Once they were almost there they decided to wake Roxie up.

"So how do we wake her up?" Fred asked.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Roxie yelled while jerking up and falling off the seat. She rubbed her head. "What the heck happened?"

"Don't ask" Heather replied. Roxie sighed.

"I want Raman" Roxie said broadly from her spot on the floor. Heather nodded in agreement.

"What's Raman" The twins asked. Roxie gasped and Heather smirked.

"It's delicious" Heather replied. "And we eat it every night, that's why we have rolls!" When she said "that's why we have rolls" She shook her stomach slightly while Roxie laughed as hard as she could.

"PASTA~!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Victoria: That was fun!**

**Vicky: Yeah it was**

**Beth: Just to let you know, the lines "Dobby's sock" "Dragon bogies" and "Expecto**** patronum****s" Belong to the potter puppet pals.**

**Victoria: And the "That's why we have rolls" Is from Josh Farro…**

**Vicky: R&R please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Trip through the Dimensions

**~I only own the OCs in this story~**

Roxie and Heather walked off the train with Fred and George. They were in their school robes, waiting for the boats to come while Fred and George went on ahead. Once they were inside the castle they waited to be sorted. Once the first years were done McGonagall looked at the other two.

"And now two transfer students" She looked at them.

"Heather Blackwood" She called. Said blonde walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall sat the hat on Heather's head and it came to life.

"_Interesting, very interesting. A very strong will and a very strong heart. A bit on the snobbish side but not much… I guess you get most of your traits from your father but you're as beautiful as your mother."_

"My parents? They were here?" Heather whispered.

"_All will be explained later. But for now I know exactly where I can put you…" _

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled out. Every Slytherin there cheered as she got up and waited at the bottom for her best friend. Roxie walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and once again came alive.

"_Hmm, it seems you have two personalities… One is a ghost of a student that went here once… This one is clam, serious, yet playful and nice at the same time. Your own personality is very interesting, you can't be serious to save your life and you hold a dark secret that not even you know. Your whole world revolves around pasta, cryptids, manga, and anime. But you're clever and slightly evil… you can have a nasty temper and can't control your actions sometimes… you can do well in Hufflepuff but you don't belong there…"_

"Slytherin!" The called out again. Roxie got up and walked to Heather and they both walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Fred and George.

"Um the Slytherin table is over there" McGonagall informed while pointing to said table. Roxie and Heather just shrugged.

"So?" Roxie said. "Over here we have Weasleys!" She then hugged Fred while Heather hugged George. McGonagall just shrugged. Dumbledore started to talk but Roxie did not pay attention. It was not until a loud crack of lighting struck, she started to listen. She looked to see Mad-Eye Moody walk up. She laughed silently to herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather asked. Roxie just shrugged. "You're insane"

"Thank you" Roxie replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: Hello, People!

Vicky: Holas!

Victoria: Unfortunately Beth can be here, because she's visiting family.

Vicky: But we come to you with a job tonight.

Victoria: We want you to draw Roxie and Heather!

Vicky: This is for all the artists reading this!

Victoria: You can also draw Trixie if you want!

Vicky: You can also draw Roxie and Heather with Fred and George or Trixie with Sirius (They will get together one way or another) if you want.

Victoria: Please leave a link to the picture in a review or PM me about it.

Vicky: You don't have to if you don't want to.

Victoria: It's just for fun.

Vicky: Review please!


	7. Facebook

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am here with a notice! I made a Facebook page that you guys can come be my friends on. You don't have to know me or anything, It's just mostly for me to post updates about my stories and stuff… I'll get the next chapter up soon but I wanted to do this. So come on down and look me up! My name is**** Victoria ****Uchiha and my picture is a white fox. I'll accept all friend requests. I'll also do games and stuff on this account, just so you know. And if you're a flamer then I suggest not looking me up because my family may or may not look me up, and they're crazy… I hope to get some request soon ^^!**


	8. Chapter 7

Trip through the Dimensions

**~I only own my OCs~**

Fred, George, Heather, and Roxie sat at the farthest end of the Slytherin table. They talked while Roxie ate her banana. Once she was done she just stared at the peel.

"Heather, what do I do with this?" Roxie asked, gesturing to the banana peel. Heather shrugged.

"Chunk it" She said simply. Roxie then threw the peel at Draco.

"Who threw that?" Draco yelled. "Weasleys!"

"Wrong-o buddy!" Roxie yelled back. She sat back down laughing. Heather just sighed at her friend's antics.

"Why do you pick on him?" Heather asked.

"Because she is awesome." Fred replied while slinging an arm around Roxie's shoulders. Roxie then looked like she had died and had gone to Heaven.

…

The four walked through the court yard with Draco not too far behind. Roxie just sighed.

"Why must you fallow us?" Roxie called to the blonde. Heathers hair then turned a platinum blonde and her eyes turned a grey. Roxie looked at her friend and gasped. "Heather, you didn't tell me you were a Malfoy!"

Heather gave Roxie a confused looked. Roxie then started playing with her hair; gesturing for Heather to look and her hair. Heather took a piece of her hair and gasped.

"What happened to my hair?" She asked very loudly.

"Your eyes changed too." George replied.

"What?"

"Uh, guys?" They looked to see Roxie staring at her hands. Claws started to form on her finger tips. She then turned into a small brown fox. She trotted over to Fred and pawed his leg. Fred picked her up.

"Why did Roxie just turn into a fox?" Draco asked. Fred and George just looked at him.

"Do we look like we know?" Fred and George snapped. Heather just sighed.

"Leave him alone!" Heather snapped. "We'll just ask Dumbledore."

"Alright" Fred and George nodded. The strange group walked to Dumbledore's office. They walked into his office once they got there. In the room were Carey, Snape, Lucius, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked. Fred held Roxie up slightly.

"Roxie kind of, turned into a fox." Fred explained.

"And Heather's hair keeps changing colors." Draco said while pointing and Heather. Heather's hair then changed back to its original color. Dumbledore sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you." The headmaster said. "Fred, George, please go back to your homeroom."

"Why should they? Heather and Roxie will tell them anyway." Carey pointed out while Heather nodded.

"For the sake of the story, leave." Dumbledore commanded the twins. They reliantly left. Roxie jumped up onto Dumbledore's desk. "I guess I should change you back." I pulled out his wand and did just that. Roxie fell off the desk and turned into her normal self.

"What is it you need to tell us?" Heather asked. Dumbledore sighed once again.

"I'll start with Heather." Dumbledore stated. "I guess I'll start with your mother. Your mother's maiden name was Rosalie Parkinson-"

"Parkinson?" Heather yelled (more like screeched). "I'm related to that pug-faced idiot?"

"Let me finish." Neither the less Heather did as she was told. "Like I was saying, your mother was a pureblood and so was your father, who was a Gryffindor-"

"I always knew I was Gryffindor!" Heather cheered.

"Yes but your mother was a Slytherin." Dumbledore explained.

"So I'm a Slyffindor?" Heather cocked her head slightly.

"Yes you're a Slyffindor." Dumbledore replied to shut her up. "The point is, you're a pureblood-" He was interrupted once again. Draco whispered "Told you so" to Lucius. But that wasn't what interrupted him…

"My best friend is a pureblood? Yay!" Roxie squealed. Dumbledore went to continue but Roxie started up again. "What about me?"

"Let me finish with Heather first and-"

"No, tell me now!" Roxie whined. She started to jump up and down slightly. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-"

"Squibs!" Dumbledore finally snapped. "You're from a family of squibs!" That was the day they found a way to shut Roxie up…

She looked horrified. She looked as if she was told that Fred hated her. To make matters worse, Draco was jumping up and down pointing at her.

"Ha! Yes! I told you, I told you! Mud-blood! Ha!" Draco was then tackled to the ground by Roxie. After pulling Roxie off of Draco, Dumbledore continued his tale.

"Like I was saying, your mother had metamorphmagus blood and so do you-" He was cut off once again.

"So I'm a metamorphmagus?" Heather asked.

"No. Nooooooo. N O, no." Dumbledore answered. "You can only change your appearance and, if you have the will to, into animals."

"Cool!" Heather squealed. Roxie, who was sulking in a corner, glared at her friend. Carey pulled her daughter from the corner.

"What else is there to my past?" Roxie asked.

"That's about it. That and you are an animagus." Dumbledore replied. "Unless you want to explain your mother's past."

"The only thing you need to know about my mom's is this," Roxie started. "She got married at the age nineteen, had me sometime later, my dad cheated on her, and now he his six feet under, any questions? No? I'm going back to my emo corner."

"Come on Roxie; let's go tell Fred and George!" Heather pulled her friend out of the room.

…

The two Slytherins walked into the Gryffindor common room earning many looks.

"How did you two get in here?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George" Heather replied simply. Roxie just sat in a chair, pulled the hood on her hoodie up, and pulled her legs to her chest. Fred and George looked at the girl.

"What's wrong with Roxie?" Fred asked. Heather shrugged.

"I don't know" She replied.

She sat on the couch, in between Fred and George. She explained everything about their pasts while Roxie moped. Every once in a while Roxie would mutter something to herself. Once Heather was done Roxie piped in.

"Does anyone else want to go outside?" Roxie asked. Heather nodded.

"Alright one sec." Heather said. Her hair turned brown and so did her eyes. Roxie sighed.

"Why must you do that?" Roxie asked. Heather looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean Roxie?" Heather asked.

"I mean, why are you so full of yourself?" Roxie snapped. Heather glared.

"I am not full of myself." Heather retorted. "You're just jealous." Roxie let out a snort of laughter.

"Do you really think I'm jealous of you?" Roxie laughed. "You're going to have pureblood babies! And where am I? Being eaten by a bear!" Heather looked disgusted at the "pureblood babies" bit. Heather stood up and stood by the chair Roxie was in.

"You're just a filthy mud-blood!" Heather retorted while her hair and eyes turned red. She grabbed Roxie's hood and pulled it down. Roxie's head whipped to look at Heather.

"Looks like your Slytherin colors are showing." Roxie replied while walking to the door. Heather stopped her.

"Where do think you're going?" Heather smirked. "You're not running from this fight."

Roxie turned to face Heather. They stared at each other for awhile until…

"Mud-blood!"

"Pureblood!"

The two girls then attacked each other. Roxie used fox claws and teeth to attack while Heather used her brute strength. After awhile Roxie stopped, trying to catch her breath. While Roxie sat there panting Heather wrapped her arms around Roxie's waist.

"I'm so sorry!" Heather wailed. Roxie turned around and did the same.

"Same here Heather!" Roxie wailed. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I didn't mean it when I called you a Mud-blood." Heather informed.

"And I didn't mean it when I called you a pureblood." Roxie replied. The two hugged while everyone else just stared at them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Just to let you know, Heather can NOT Change gender! Her hair and eyes change color with her mood, I'll post a guide to it but I can't remember it… REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

**~No matter how many times i wave my wand, I don't own HP!~**

Roxie and Heather sat at the Gryffindor table, eating slowly. Dumbledore then made an announcement about the Tri Wizard Tournament. He then introduced the two schools. When the Beauxbatons girls walked across the room Fred and George watched with glee. Heather and Roxie them upside their heads.

"Put your eyes back in their sokets!" Roxie snapped. Heather crossed her arms and legs and turned around completely. Roxie then started to pull Heather around. "What. Is. Your. Problem?" Roxie almost yelled.

"My. Problem. I. Will. Tell. You. Later!" Heather informed. Roxie stopped when the Men from Durmstrang started to walk by. Roxie jumped up and pointed at them all.

"Oh my Merlin! It's Viktor Krum!" Roxie yelled.

"Wich one?" Ron asked while standing up.

"All of them!" She screamed. Ron glared at her, muttering about how he wanted to see the real Krum. "Oh cheer up Won-Won!"

"What?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You'll learn in about two years or so." Heather explained. Roxie waved stupidly at Krum while he glared.

"I think he likes me!" Roxie squealed. While Heather said "Or probably hates you.." under her breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing" And with that they went back to eating their breakfast. They heard a squeal and looked at the teacher's table to see Carey hold a sword over Igor while Snape held her back. Roxie just sighed and went back to her food.

"Your mother is trying to kill that guy! Do you have _anything _to say about it?" Neville asked while Heather chimed in. "Yeah, your mom is so crazy that she has a sword..." Heather covered her mouth and was giggling to herself. Everybody at that end of the table stared at her, then started laughing.

"Ya know, you really need to leave the 'your mom' jokes alone." Dean informed while smiling. Heather looked extremely upset. "But it's ok, we still love you! Even if you're not good at telling jokes."

"Soooo, why do you think your mom did that?" Ron asked. Roxie shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxie started. "Igor flirted with her, she punched him, grabbed the sword from behind her, and Snape held her back to insure that Igor did not die." Roxie paused for a moment and took a bite out of her sausage. "This is really good sausage! What kind is it? It's really good!" Heather giggled to herself. Roxie stared at Heather and shook her head. " Get your mind out of the gutters!" Roxie yelled.

Seamus looked up. "How do you know what she was thinking?"

"She doesn't" Heather explained. "She is just REALLY good at guessing."

Roxie stood up on the bench. "SHUT UP TRIXIE!"

...

While walking through the woods one day chris and martin saw something strange a little leaping lemur who loved to bounce and play they followed their new bouncing friend not knowing where this adventure would end the animals were headed just around the bend where are they going i dont know how do we get there come on lets go cause its me and you and zaboomafoo!

"Sorry guys we just had to sing that" Heather explained. "It was a tv show we used to watch when we were younger.."

"Ohh I see" Said Dean."

"What's a tv?" Asked Neville.

"The most wonderful device in the world" Roxie squealed. "So exactly how much longer until we get to Gringotts? I mean Grimmauld Place.. I mean Hogsmeade.."

"Not to much farther" Said Ron while pushing his way past Roxie and Heather. Heather ran behind Ron and threw her arms around his neck.

"That should teach you not to forget to tell me hi. Oh look at me! I'm Ronald Billius Weasley and I can't stop and say 'hi how are you doing today?' nooo I just have to push people out of the way.." Heather said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Heather, I didn't notice it was you. So what's u-" Heather interrupted. "Wait, So you didn't notice it was me because my hair was different or something? I'm the only Slytherin with blonde hair with brown tips and blue highlights. And you didn't notice me because I have blue highlights today?" Heather replied.

"Yeah, I guess.." Ron said sheepishly.

"I was just kidding Ron" Heather laughed.

Roxie shook her head and mumbled under her breath. "Why does Heather always attract the young ones?"

"WHAT?" Yelled Heather, Ron, and George.

"Oh.. Umm.. Yeah, I meant changing my hair color."

"Sure.." Said Heather.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vicky: Cat, bat, hat, sat!"

Victoria: Why must you always try to teach me how to spell?

Beth: Because you stink at it!

Victoria: Wait a minute! I'm the one who types all the time!

Vicky: That don't mean crap!

Beth: Besides, you always have spell check. Try writing a sentence without going back and changing it!

Victoria: Fine! While walking in the woods one day Beth and Vicktooria (LOL) saw somrthing strange. alittle leaping lemer who loves tp bpounce and play.

Beth: Ok lets just stop it here because every thing that was just spelled wrong was real not fake trust me im right here... This is why "vicktooria" needs spell check. She can't even spell her name without pressing the wrong buttons lol.. oh ya and im also known as lizzi.. Random fact..

Vicky: srry for anything wrong in this chappy... We are using notepad and as you can see Victoria can't spell..

Victoria: And my mom is not crazy!

Beth: We were trying to make Heather seem less stuck up.. love ya mrs carey!

Voctoria: lol reveiw please!


	10. Chapter 9

**~I only own Roxie, Heather, and Trixie… Carey belongs to my mom~**

Heather and Roxie stood at a fountain in Hogsmeade, singing a song that they'll never forget.

"The rock and pool is oh so cool, our greatest wish is to catch us a fish!" They giggled while our fateful twins stared at them.

"Where did you learn that?" Fred asked them.

"Gollum! Gollum!" Roxie said in her best impression of Gollum. Heather laughed while throwing an arm around her friend's shoulder.

…That night in the restricted section…

A small brownish-grey fox ran through the restrict section. She looked through many book titles until she came upon one. _Sealed Souls _was the title. Roxie turned into her human form and flipped through the book quickly and smiled to herself. She quickly shrunk it and stuffed it into her pocket. She turned into her fox form again and ran out of the room.

…

Roxie sat on her bed in the room she shared with Heather, reading the book. Heather paced back and forth, thinking.

"Are you sure?" Heather asked her friend.

"Yep" Roxie replied cheerfully. "Now out! I don't know what'll happen and I don't need to change you into a candle." Roxie then pushed her friend out of the room so she could perform the spell.

…

Heather, Fred, George, and Carey were sitting outside the door, waiting for Roxie to tell them they could come in. There was a loud crack and a scream. Fred jumped up and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What is she doing in there?" George asked Heather. She just sighed.

"I'll tell you later." She replied grimly.

"YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE ME!" They heard Roxie yell and someone else laugh. "AND PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!"

"Alohamura (SP?)" Carey said while waving her wand at the doorknob. The lock clicked and Fred barged in. The others came in as well and saw something they never expected to see.

There stood Roxie, sweaty and panting, across from a woman with silver hair and bright red eyes. She also had more of a pointed face and very large… Err… breast. She wore nothing but a towel and a smile. She looked to the others and waved.

"Hi boys!" She greeted cheerfully. "I see you two grew up!"

"Err, do we know you?" Fred and George asked. The strange woman shook her head.

"Um, no and don't tell your brothers that I'm back!" She pleaded.

"Who are you?" Carey asked with her wand drawn.

"I'm Trixie! You know "The messed up inner"!" She replied. "Roxie found a spell and brought me back!"

"And it hurt like hell!" Roxie yelled. Fred walked over to her and helped her to her bed. "And why the hell do you have silver hair?"

"I was attacked by a vampire of course!" Trixie replied.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"B-but Roxie isn't a vampire!" Heather pointed out. Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Of course not; it doesn't travel by blood." Trixie replied. "Hell, vampires can't even have kids!"

"This is very weird." Roxie muttered. Fred nodded and sat beside her on the bed. "Tell us your story! The evil authoress commands it!"

"Fine" Trixie rolled her eye once again. "My father and I lived together since my mother died when I was very young. We were both attacked by a vampire and both of us were changed. When I was eleven I got my letter for Hogwarts and we were both thrilled. I was put into Slytherin of course and I met a Regulus Black there and he introduced me to the marauders. Long story short, I fell for Sirius. But the night Voldemort attacked James and Lily…" She took a moment to think about her two friends.

"I was there that night… I was fighting with Siri and… Peter hit me with the death curse… but I didn't die…I casted a spell to seal my soul into the next witch or wizard that was born into my family, that's you Roxie." Trixie sighed at the end of her story.

A large smile covered her face. She walked over to Roxie's bed and pulled a wand out of the night stand. She transfigured her towel into a green dress and she ran out of the room. The others fallowed her as she walked through the corridors of the school.

"It's good to be back!" Trixie exclaimed. Then a certain professor in black robes walked by. "Hi Snapeykins!"

"NOOO!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review please…


	11. Chapter 10

**~I do not own Harry Potter~**

Roxie and Heather sat in the Great Hall with Trixie and Carey.

"Where the hell is Snape?" Trixie cried. "I want to annoy someone!"

"Well you're annoying me!" Carey snapped. Heather and Roxie swooned when they saw Cedric get pushed towards the goblet, to put his name in.

"Hi Edward!" Heather yelled while waving at him.

"Cedric," Roxie whispered in Heather's ear.

"I mean, Cedric!" Heather corrected. "He is so fine!"

"Are giving up on George?" Roxie asked. Heather hit her friend upside the head. Fred and George then ran in… With age potions.

"It's not going to work." Hermione informed.

"Oh yeah?" Fred and George walked over to her. "And why not?"

"Because," She closed her book. "See that age line? Dumbledore drew that line himself."

"So?" George smirked along with his brother.

"So," Hermione started to get agitated. "There is no way a great wizard like Dumbledore would let a simply dimwitted idea, like an age potion, get past that age line."

"That's the brilliant part about it." Fred replied.

"It's so incredibly dimwitted!" George also replied.

"Burn!" A random Hufflepuff yelled.

"Sit down Kelso!" Roxie yelled.

"But my name is-"

"I don't care, dumb ass!"

"Ready Fred?" George asked while shaking his potion.

"Ready George," Fred replied while shaking his own potion. They twisted they're arms around and said,

"Bottoms up!"

Roxie and Heather squealed from fangirlness when the twins drank the potions. Fred and George jumped over the age line and everyone cheered. They dropped their names into the goblet and cheered when nothing happened. Then the goblet went crazy and Fred and George were thrown back from the charm thrown at them.

"!" Trixie rolled on the floor with Carey, Roxie, and Heather. The twins looked at each other and saw they were old men.

"You said!" "No you said!" The two then tried to kill each other.

"Best part ever!" Roxie screamed. Trixie sighed and picked the two boys up by the scruff of they're necks.

"Boys quit fighting." Trixie commanded. "I swear you two never grew up…"

"What do you mean?" They asked her.

"Nothing!"

…

Everyone was seated while Dumbledore said a speech. The first name came from the goblet and he grabbed it.

"And the first champion is… Your mom!" Silence filled the room… "Alright who put that in there?"

"Hello, boys! I'm back!" Trixie yelled and started laughing, along with everyone else.

"Alright settle down!" Dumbledore commanded. Another name flew into his hand.

"The champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" Everyone cheered and Roxie stood up.

"Go Viktor go!" She chanted, annoying Viktor to death.

"The next champion from Beaubatxon is Fleur Delacour!"

"Boo!" Roxie yelled. Carey hit her daughter.

"Why did you do that?" Carey asked.

"Because she ends up with Bill, remember?" Roxie whispered to her mother.

"That's right, carry on." Roxie then went back to booing.

"The champion from Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

"Whoo! Go Edward!" Heather yelled.

"Cedric," Roxie whispered again.

"I mean Cedric!"

Everyone was cheering when another name flew from the goblet. Dumbledore read the name.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled angrily. Harry sat down and Heather and Roxie got up. They grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to Dumbledore

"We brought you the prisoner sir!" Roxie replied while they threw Harry at Dumbledore's feet.

…

Fred, George, Roxie, and Heather walked through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Roxie whined for the umpteenth time.

"We want to introduce you someone." Fred replied.

…

"I'm lost!" Trixie's voice echoed through the forest. "And I can't find the line!"

…

"I'm sure you'll love whatever is ahead of us, Roxie." Fred informed the brunette.

"What is it?" Heather asked George.

"Not telling." He smirked.

"Aww come on!" Heather whined and pulled in his arm.

"We're almost there." Fred informed them.

…

"I'm lost!" Trixie's sad voice echoed again. "And I don't have a family… Lilo!"

…

Fred and George moved some bushes aside and Heather and Roxie gasped. They saw dragons inside cages and many dragon tamers but the one that stood out the most was a red head…

"Freddy, Georgey!" The red headed man called over. Roxie and  
Heather gasped when they realized who they were looking at… Charlie Weasley!

"Hey Charlie!" Fred and George greeted. "Roxie, Heather, come meet our brother, Charlie!"

Charlie had short ginger hair, tight leather pants (Roxie was very happy), a black T-shirt, black shoes, and a leather jacket.

"Hottie hottie..." Roxie kept mumbling under her breath.

"It's nice to meet you." Charlie said politely, and then he turned to Roxie. "And who is this lovely dragon?"

"How did he know my favorite animals are dragons?" Roxie whispered to Heather. Heather shrugged. "My name is Roxie…" She replied shyly.

"Roxie," He purred. "What a beautiful name." He took he hand and kissed it. Roxie smiled widely and Fred intervened.

"Yeah, we wanted to introduce you to them." Fred explained while pulling Roxie close to him.

"You four are dead! You hear me? Dead! D-E-D! Dead!" Trixie's voice yelled from behind them. Charlie looked and his eyes widened.

"Wixie?" He called out. Trixie's eyes widened and she tried to run but Charlie was slightly faster. He glomped her and she screamed. "Wixie!"

"Help me!" Trixie screamed. "Get this monster off me! Ahhhh!"

"Um…" Heather looked weirdly at the two. "Something you want to tell us?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vicky: Mwahahahahaha

Victoria: Today we have a special guest; My Mom!

Carey: Hello

Vicky: Yes, _somebody's _grammar was so bad that her mother had to correct it.

Victoria: … Quite you!

Carey: We also don't own "That 70's Show", "Independence Day", or any Disney movie. Victoria just watches way too much of this stuff.

Victoria: At least I didn't quote anything from "Armageddon"

Carey: Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Vicky: And on other news, Beth's birthday was last week!

Victoria: Happy Birthday Bethy-Boo!

Carey: Wish her a happy birthday in forms of reviews please.

Victoria: Yeah! We'll most likely read them and it'll make her all happy!

Vicky: Review or Charlie will send his dragons after you!

Victoria: No he won't…

Carey: Shut up!

Victoria: We also don't own "Twilight"!

Carey: Don't say that word!

Vicky: *Rolls eyes* Review…


	12. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


	13. Chapter 13

**-I do not own Harry Potter-**

"Will someone please get this ginger off me?!" Trixie yelled while trying (and failing) to push the dragon tamer off her. Roxie sighed and wolf whistled. Charlie's head popped up and looked to Roxie.

"Come on Charlie, come to Roxie!" She called while patting her knees, as if calling a dog. He jumped off Trixie and ran, on all fours, to Roxie. She kneeled down and started to mess his hair up, just like she would do to a dog. "That's a good boy!"

"Okay…" Heather looked back to Trixie. "Well? Aren't you going to tell us why the hell Charlie knows you? And why he called you "Wixie"?"

"I guess I need to tell you more about my past, eh?" Trixie informed them while scratching the back of her neck. "Long story short, I babysat them. It's small world, heh."

"…" Roxie and Heather stared at her with blank looks until Heather screamed at her.

"THE AUTHORESS DOESN'T UPDATE FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND THAT'S ALL WE GET?! WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" Heather boomed, stomping off into the forest, with George close behind.

…

Roxie sipped on a cup of coffee, the only drink that can calm her down, in the Gryffindor common room, when a brunette, fifteen-year-old boy came and sat beside her. He also drank a cup of coffee and was reading the paper. Then the boy spoke.

"Man, this whole tri-wizard tournament is crazy." He said to no one in particular. Roxie nodded in agreement. "And that Rita Skeeter… I know Harry Potter, he's fourteen not twelve!"

"I know right?" Roxie muttered while taking a sip of coffee. The boy put the paper down and looked at the fox.

"So what brings a pretty Slytherin to the Gryffindor common room?" He smiled brightly making Roxie chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You're a fifth year Gryffindor calling a Slytherin sixth year pretty, who wouldn't giggle?" She giggled some more, making the laugh as well.

"Good point." His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. "My name's Randy."

"I'm Roxie," She smiled back. At that moment Heather walked in with Fred and George. Fred saw Roxie on the couch with the Gryffindor and his face turn as red as his hair with anger. Fred stomped over and picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the common room.

"Go to your Hufflepuff girlfriend Randy! I'm sure Ruth misses you dearly!" And with that Fred slammed the portrait close and walked back to see three surprise faces. "What?"

"FOREVER ALONE!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yo Peoples~ I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy… Ja man. Anyway Randy is based off my boyfriend, lol right?

Merry Christmas~


End file.
